


Almost Gone

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Almost Gone

The dappled sunlight crept slowly across the room eventually  
reaching the bed, then, as if gathering itself, made the effort  
to rise from the floor, up the side of the bed and onto the face  
of the beautiful woman who had been watching it so intently. Gently,  
not wishing to disturb the man who slept beside her, she reached  
up and brushed aside a ringlet of stunning red hair. The urge  
to stretch, something she had been wanting to do for some time  
now, became too much to bear. Slowly, languidly, she raised her  
arms, arched her back and stretched her legs to the very toes  
with a delightful cat-like sensuousness that brought a growl of  
appreciation from her bed mate.  
"I love it when you do that."  
As he spoke, his arms encircled her and he began to nuzzle her  
neck.  
Sighing with pleasure, she turned in his embrace and looked lovingly  
into his eyes.  
"Jean-Luc....is there anything I do that you don't love?"  
The Captain lifted his head from where it had been, placing small  
kisses along Beverly's neck to her collar bone.  
"Let me think......no, my love. I delight in anything....everything  
you do."  
Beverly allowed him to ease her onto her back.  
"You know, if I were very unscrupulous, I could make you  
pay for that sentiment."  
Raising himself on his elbows, Jean-Luc scowled down at Beverly  
in mock seriousness.  
"You wouldn't dare....."  
Beverly reached up and took the Captain's face in her hands. With  
a wry chuckle she said,  
"You ought to know better than to dare me Captain.....who  
knows what I might do."  
A wicked grin alighted on Jean-Luc's handsome face.  
"I can think of one or two things to keep you out of mischief.....like  
this....and this..."  
As Beverly's eyes drifted shut, she gave herself to her attentive  
lover as he began the foreplay she knew would culminate in joyful,  
satisfying bonelessness.

 

 

Some time later the couple were seated on the balcony  
of their room, enjoying a late breakfast.  
"This is wonderful Jean-Luc. Look over there, on the lake,  
those birds are diving for food. Watch how high they dive."  
Jean-Luc glanced briefly over to the birds, but took the opportunity  
to watch the woman he loved so dearly.  
Without looking at him Beverly said,  
"Jean-Luc.....you're supposed to be looking at the birds."  
Not taking his eyes from her, Jean-Luc smiled.  
"Hmmm. I think I found something eminently more interesting....and  
beautiful."  
"You're incorrigible!"  
Reaching for her hand, the Captain lifted it and kissed her fingers.  
"Terminally."  
Laughing, Beverly shook her head.  
"So, tell me....who told you about this planet?"  
Sitting up straight and only just curtailing the urge to tug his  
shirt into place, the Captain lifted his chin.  
"That would be breaking a confidence."  
Beverly narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.  
"Jean-Luc, it's not as if it's a top secret Federation training  
facility.....it's a holiday planet for goodness sake!"  
Rising gracefully from her chair, she rounded the table and perched  
herself on Jean-Luc's lap.  
"You forget.....I know where you're ticklish...."  
"Now Beverly....no don't.....stop that at once.....Argh!....All  
right! Enough....please!"  
They both laughed, Beverly surprised yet again at how happy Jean-Luc  
had become, how easily he embraced their changed relationship  
and how much she loved him. When the chuckles subsided, Jean-Luc  
reached up and ran a gentle finger from Beverly's eyebrow to her  
chin.  
"You don't fight fair."  
Beverly leaned down and kissed him tenderly.  
"I have to use all my feminine wiles to break the gallant,  
heroic Captain."  
"That wasn't feminine wiles, that was out and out premeditated  
tickling!"  
Tapping him gently on the nose Beverly whispered,  
"It worked didn't it?"  
Jean-Luc sighed in resignation.  
"My God, brought undone by a beautiful red head who knows  
how to tickle....it's a sad thing.."  
"Yeah, yeah, so who was it?"  
"Vash."  
That caught Beverly's attention.  
"Vash? You're not telling me you..."  
"No, of course not. She told me about this place some time  
ago....before you and I...you know...and I thought it would be,  
well, fun to spend a few weeks in the early 2000 era. You have  
to admit, driving the car is exhilarating and these bed and breakfast  
places have been wonderful. I must tell you though, I didn't know  
exactly how it would be. I suppose I took a chance....do you want  
to go someplace else?"  
Rising from Jean-Luc's lap, Beverly poured another cup of coffee.  
Looking again out over the lake, she seemed to be lost in thought.  
Jean-Luc knew better than to interrupt, so he sat patiently waiting.  
Eventually she sighed and smiled.  
"No my love. I'm happy here. I think anywhere would do, as  
long as we were together."  
Sighing with contentment Jean-Luc asked,  
"So....where to today?"  
Without a word, Beverly slipped inside and retrieved the map.  
Moving the breakfast things aside she traced their travels with  
her finger.  
The couple had been on Ferrid V for ten days. The planet was  
divided into several zones, allowing guests to experience holidays  
in a era of their choosing. The Ferrid system boasted seven planets,  
each planet modelled on a different culture. Ferrid V was Earth's  
model and Jean-Luc had considered opting for a more "Dixon  
Hill" era, but eventually settled on the turn of the year  
2000 for it's innovation and ease. The three weeks he had arranged  
for them both was a surprise for Beverly. She had been working  
particularly hard on research lately and the Captain had also  
been very busy with a recent upgrade of the Enterprise's sensor  
arrays, so a holiday was a heartfelt, welcome event. Jean-Luc's  
only regret was not capturing Will Riker's reaction on holovid  
when he told him of his intention to take leave. The Captain wondered  
if a new record had been created as to how fast the news took  
to reach Deanna Troi.  
He was still smiling at the memory when he realised Beverly had  
spoken.  
"What? Sorry ma cherie, I was thinking of something else.  
What did you say?"  
Beverly let the glitch pass.  
"Well, we've been following the coast from down here at Alsted,  
where we started, and it's taken ten days to reach here.....if  
we take the main highway, we can be in Bellin by nightfall....but....it  
would be nicer if we took the mountain road and stayed near the  
coast."  
Jean-Luc followed Beverly's finger.  
"So it's what....250kms on the main highway and....320kms  
by the mountains. Hmmm, a long way...."  
"But we could stop for a picnic....and we could call ahead  
to the homestead we were recommended. In fact, we could get some  
camping gear, just the bare minimum, and maybe camp overnight  
on the way....what do you think?"  
There were several objections forming in the Captain's mind, but  
one look at his beautiful soul mate evaporated any doubts.  
"All right. I'll go and see Mrs.Adams and inquire about the  
camping gear, then I'll ring through to the Bellin bed and breakfast  
letting them know our plans. It shouldn't be a problem....the  
season is nearly over, in fact that's why I chose this time....no  
crowds."  
"My clever Captain."  
"Hmmm. Well, I'll be back in a minute."  
Beverly moved to the balcony and sipped her cooling coffee. She  
cast her mind back over what happened to change everything six  
months ago. Everything was as it usually had been. Breakfast together  
in the morning, dinner together almost every night....always ending  
in a polite "goodnight" and a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
Then one night everything changed. It was about 3am when Beverly  
was awakened by her door announcer. As the door opened on her  
command, she was astounded to see a visibly upset Jean-Luc. He  
stepped into her quarters and cast about, trying to gain some  
control, ultimately failing. Suddenly he stood still, a sob escaping  
his heaving chest and tears streaming down his face.  
"Jean-Luc! What is it....what's wrong?"  
Unable to speak, all Jean-Luc could do was shake his head. Moving  
to him, Beverly took his hand and led him to the sofa, taking  
him into her arms when they were seated. Trembling, Jean-Luc lowered  
his head to her shoulder and wrapped his arms about her in a desperate  
embrace.  
"Shhh, it's all right....hush Jean-Luc....shhh...."  
Beverly's door announcer chimed again, opening to her soft command,  
revealing a sleep tousled Deanna. To her silent enquiry Beverly  
very gently shook her head. Nodding in understanding, Deanna left.  
Jean-Luc was unaware of the exchange.  
They stayed in each other's arms for several long minutes and  
as Jean-Luc began to calm, Beverly again asked what had happened.  
"What is it Jean-Luc....tell me what's wrong."  
Jean-Luc released his tight grip and took a shuddering deep breath.  
"Oh, Beverly....I had a dream....a dreadful nightmare....the  
Borg were....I couldn't....I remembered the pain, the helplessness  
and, oh dear God, they took you and I couldn't...I couldn't stop....I..."  
"Oh my poor Jean-Luc...shhh... it's over my love, it didn't  
happen, I'm safe, you're safe...it's over now."  
Fresh tears coursed down the Captain's face.  
"Will it never stop? Will I ever go to bed again without  
the fear of another nightmare? It was so bad Beverly.....when  
they took you it was worse...the worst yet and I couldn't stop  
them....I offered myself...anything... so they wouldn't hurt you,  
but I couldn't.....I couldn't...."  
"Shhh, Jean-Luc, come here."  
Again Beverly took her friend in her arms and rocked him gently,  
one hand rubbing his back. After some time she leaned back and  
swivelled sideways, bringing them both to lie on the sofa and  
not long after that, Jean-Luc's rhythmic breathing told her he  
had fallen into an exhausted sleep.  
Beverly gently rubbed her cheek on the top of his head.  
"My poor Jean-Luc," she whispered. "It's so unfair,  
my poor love."  
Beverly knew her feelings for him were changing, deepening. She  
had been intending to tell him that she wasn't afraid anymore,  
and what had happened that night only re-enforced what she already  
knew about how Jean-Luc felt about her. He loved her unreservedly  
and it was about time she reciprocated.  
Sometime later Beverly awoke and for a moment was disorientated.  
Quickly she realised where she was and what had happened. Turning  
her head she found Jean-Luc awake, quietly looking at her.  
"Well, hello there. How do you feel"  
Jean-Luc frowned and momentarily lowered his eyes.  
"Tired, embarrassed....I'm sorry Beverly."  
Beverly gently placed her hand on Jean-Luc's face.  
"What for? We've always been here for each other....I'm just  
so sorry it happened."  
A warm silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts,  
until Jean-Luc quietly whispered,  
"Did you mean it?"  
"What?"  
"Beverly....you called me..."my love". Did you  
mean it?"  
Beverly looked deeply into Jean-Luc's hazel eyes. She felt her  
mouth go dry, her heart began to pound rapidly and a flock of  
butterflies took flight in her stomach.  
*This is it. Oh my God....give me strength.*  
Taking a deep breath, Beverly steadied her nerves.  
"Yes Jean-Luc.....my love....I'm not afraid anymore. If you'll  
have me.....I.....I love you....very much."  
Jean-Luc was so still, his expression closed.....until his eyes  
began to brim with tears.  
"Oh Beverly....mon Dieu ma chere....do you have any idea  
how long, how much, I've wanted to hear you say that?"  
"I've a fair idea..."  
Taking Beverly in his arms Jean-Luc kissed her gently, tasting  
her,....again and again, each kiss growing more passionate, more  
urgent....he had not intended to make love to Beverly there on  
the sofa....his fantasies had been much more elaborate, romantic,  
but that's what happened and neither of them could've been happier  
with the outcome. They were in love and deliriously happy.

 

 

Beverly's coffee was cold but the smile on her face showed  
she didn't care. As she turned to take her seat, Jean-Luc returned  
and she immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around his  
neck and kissed him with all the love she felt....astonishing  
and delighting her Captain in one fell swoop.  
When the kiss ended she stood back and smiled at Jean-Luc's heated  
expression.  
"What was that for?"  
Running one finger down his chest Beverly said huskily,  
"Just letting you know how much I love you."  
"And I love you cherie....in fact, I've got a better way  
to show it...."  
"Jean-Luc! You're insatiable!....and sexy....and lusty....."  
Another kiss ensued, this time initiated by Jean-Luc. They were  
both panting somewhat when it ended. Beverly stepped back and  
took a deep, calming breath.  
"Jean-Luc, darling, we don't have time for this. We have  
to finish packing and vacate the suite by ten o'clock."  
A deep growl was her only reply.  
"Now you stop that. Go....go and finish packing."  
"All right, but I hasten to add, you started this."  
Beverly looked down Jean-Luc's front and reddened somewhat.  
"Oh my, is that the result of my handiwork? Such power I  
have over you....it makes me giddy with delusions of grandeur."  
They both dissolved into laughter and made their way into the  
suite to continue packing.

 

 

Putting the last of their bags and camping gear into the  
boot, Beverly shut the lid and joined Jean-Luc in thanking Mrs.Adams  
for a lovely stay.  
Jean-Luc tossed the car keys to Beverly.  
"Your turn today....you are qualified to drive a Starship,  
although your last efforts in the car were a little hair raising."  
"Not that you'd notice then!"  
Jean-Luc thought of a reply, then decided not to spar with Beverly  
this morning. She usually won anyway, instead he sat in the car  
and spent a good five minutes trying, and finally succeeding in  
folding the map to the appropriate section.  
"And you're qualified to drive a Starship....God help us..."  
Displaying mock outrage, Jean-Luc turned to his lover.  
"Insubordinate wench! I'll have you know paper maps are notoriously  
hard to fold. That's why they don't exist on the Enterprise."  
Shaking her head and lifting her chin, Beverly looked haughtily  
at her Captain.  
"Hummph! Just as well, or we'd never get anywhere."  
The Captain lowered his head and chuckled.  
*She got me....again.*  
"Enough! You querulous female....drive on."

 

 

In the mountains two hundred kilometres to the north, the weather  
wasn't as kind as that experienced by the happy couple. Heavy  
rain had been falling for two days and on the Murrindindi river,  
a natural dam had formed. Fallen trees, broken pieces of vegetation,  
silt and bark had jammed and interwoven at a narrowing of the  
river about one kilometre above a gorge over which a road bridge  
spanned. The river had swollen to dangerous proportions and on  
the same morning that Beverly and Jean-Luc left, the dam finally  
broke. A huge torrent of water surged down river with such strength,  
it tore more trees loose and rolled large boulders along with  
ease. As it came roaring around the bend, it smashed into the  
bridge pylons, making them groan with stress. The bridge was not  
designed to take the forces now being exerted on it. Within a  
few minutes, the bridge reached breaking point, the last blow  
coming from a boulder the size of a small car. With a sickening  
shriek the base of the pylons was wrenched free and carried downstream  
leaving the metal girders with no support. After the wave front  
had passed, the river began to drop, but it was too late for the  
bridge. For half an hour, nothing happened, then suddenly, with  
a loud bang, a thirty metre stretch, the last section of the bridge  
before solid ground on the far side, dropped ten cms, then caught,  
swayed a little and settled. The bridge was hanging extremely  
precariously....it would take very little to make it fall, perhaps  
just the weight of car.

 

 

The lovers were having a wonderful time. They had made their  
way down to the ocean and motored along leisurely, stopping wherever  
they wanted, collecting shells and marvelling at the beautiful  
scenery. They had lunch in a charming seaside restaurant, dining  
sumptuously on local seafood. Beverly took the proffered  
map and frowned in thought.  
"Hmmm, you're right. If we take the inland road we will get  
to Bellin quicker, but I'd really like to stay as close to the  
coast if we can. Did you ring ahead?"  
Nodding, Jean-Luc said,  
"Yes. I told them we may camp along the way....we've got  
a three day leeway, so we can do as we please. If we take this  
road, it will take us to a headland where...see here?....there's  
a lighthouse and, if I'm not mistaken, a small camping ground."  
"Brilliant Jean-Luc! It's all rocky and cliffs along there  
isn't it, and this area....national park? Do you think there'll  
be anybody there. We've hardly seen anybody so far. Wouldn't it  
be great if we had the park to ourselves? We could go skinny dipping!"  
Jean-Luc groaned.  
"Beverly I am *not* going skinny dipping!"  
Taking her lover's hand she purred seductively,  
"I'll make it worth it....."  
The Captain shook his head and laughed softly.  
"What am I to do with you."  
"Oh, I don't know....I'm sure we could think of something..."  
Beverly stood, and using the most overtly sexual walk she could  
muster, sashayed her way out of the restaurant, leaving Jean-Luc  
gaping in her wake.  
When he arrived at the car, Beverly smiled sweetly and said wryly,  
"Engage, Captain?"  
Laughing and taking her hand, he chuckled,  
"Make it so."  
They drove for a few hours along winding mountain roads, the grasses  
growing high on the shoulders and the trees of both sides meeting  
overhead, affording a tunnel effect. Occasionally small animals  
darted across the road in front of the car and every so often,  
they would stop to enjoy the glimpses of ocean that appeared.  
It was quite late in the afternoon as they rounded a bend to see  
the long bridge over the Murrindindi river.  
"Oh, Jean-Luc look. That's the big river on the map. Whats  
say we cross to that shoulder over the other side and see if we  
can get a view back up the gorge."  
Jean-Luc quickly checked the map.  
"Yes that's a good idea. From that rise we should get an  
uninterrupted view of the gorge and a good distance upstream."  
Beverly was slowly accelerating as the approached the middle of  
the bridge. They were paying little attention to the road when  
suddenly the car dropped down onto the defective roadway with  
a bang.  
Beverly immediately looked at her instruments, and said loudly  
"What the hell was that?"  
The Captain was about to tell her to stop when the bridge lurched  
sideways, balanced for a mere second then dropped with sickening  
speed to the river gorge twenty two metres below.  
The drop was silent and quick, giving the stunned passengers no  
time to react. As the section of bridge hit the rocky bottom of  
the gorge, the car bounced high in the air on an angle. It executed  
a complete roll at the apex of it's flight and on the way down,  
struck an outcrop of rock, flipping it again. It finally came  
to rest on it's side, at the base of a cliff, some ten metres  
from the river. After the scree and light pebbles stopped their  
downward journey, there was silence, save for the swiftly flowing  
river. The car was jammed, passenger side down, the roof stove  
in and a huge boulder sitting on the boot. Minutes passed in silence,  
then gently at first a groaning started to come from the car.  
Beverly was in pain. There didn't seem to be anywhere that didn't  
hurt. Her right arm wouldn't move and her left arm, though free,  
hurt like the very devil. Nevertheless, gritting her teeth and  
quelling the moan that nearly escaped, she lifted her left hand  
to her face and head. A suspicious stickiness covered her face  
and both eyes were closed, the left by blood, the right due to  
a large swelling. Feeling further up her face, she discovered  
a laceration at the hair line, and higher, on the top of her head,  
a deep cut, both injuries bleeding freely. Gingerly at first,  
then with more strength, Beverly tried to move, all that she achieved  
was a burst of pain from various parts of her body. Her legs were  
trapped, the dash board had collapsed completely, pressing her  
legs in a vice like grip. Taking a few minutes to recover, Beverly  
began to work on her left eye, using saliva and fingers to clean  
as much blood from it as she could, a difficult job as she soon  
realised she was bleeding from a cut lip as well.  
Eventually, she was able to open the eye and in a few moments  
was able to look around. She had been growing increasingly concerned  
about Jean-Luc's silence, fearing he was unconscious, but she  
was not prepared for what she saw.  
He was gone. The left side of the car was crushed, the front door  
missing.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
The call caused a sharp pain in her chest Beverly recognised as  
broken ribs. Heedless of the pain she called again....and again.  
*Oh dear God where are you.*  
She waited, alone and in pain, as darkness started to gather.

 

 

 

Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't work  
it out. He was dreaming....he knew that, yet somehow he was different.  
He was cold and everything he tried to do, hurt....a lot. It even  
hurt to breathe....there was a wetness in his lungs, and he was  
upside down, at least he thought so....it was a really weird dream.  
*I don't like this very much....I'd better wake up.*  
At first, when Jean-Luc opened his eyes, he thought he'd failed.  
It seemed to be just as dark with his eyes open, as it was with  
them closed. Trying to move, he cried out in pain.  
*I wasn't dreaming....this is real. Where the hell am I....what  
happened?*  
The pounding in his head and his congested eyes proved that he  
was indeed upside down. Gingerly, he tried moving his right arm.  
It hurt, but not too badly, and he was able to reach tentatively  
forward. Feeling rock, he searched for a hold that he could push  
against to extricate himself from his position. His left arm was  
jammed somehow....it hurt too much to move anyway, so when he  
finally found purchase for his right hand, he knew he was in for  
quite a struggle.  
Testing at first, he began to exert more pressure, at the same  
time, twisting his shoulders. It was a manoeuvre he was sorry  
he attempted, and yet he persevered. With a burst of intense pain,  
he managed to wriggle backwards until he was lying over a large  
boulder, gasping for breath and almost sobbing with agony.  
Many minutes passed until the pain became tolerable.  
Jean-Luc lay quietly, trying to remember what had happened, for  
him to find himself in this predicament. He remembered the car  
and Beverly....  
*My God! Beverly!*  
He tried to shout her name, but it was quite impossible. He had  
most certainly broken some ribs, but more than that, there was  
an unpleasant and debilitating wetness in his lungs. He didn't  
seem to be able to take a big breath, and his throat hurt to speak.  
As he lay there on the rock, he mentally ran a check on his body.  
Along with his head, arm, chest and throat, he had pain in his  
stomach and the left side of his back and his right ankle flared  
in agony when he tried to move it.  
*Probably broken.*  
That, coupled with a badly twisted right knee, made his right  
leg useless.  
He had gently explored his head with his right hand and found  
a laceration over his right eyebrow and a rather large lump and  
cut at the back of his head. Now he was upright, the bleeding  
had slowed markedly. He was cold and in considerable pain, yet  
all he could think about was Beverly, and not being able to search  
for her in the dark, he decided to try and rest to gain some strength  
to look for her at first light.

 

 

 

The first thing Beverly thought when she awoke, was that she  
was glad her dream was over. That was until she tried to stretch.  
Crying out in pain, she realised her predicament and stilled herself  
immediately.  
*Dammit, that hurt!*  
In the dim light in the car, Beverly could begin to make out how  
she was trapped. The right side of the car was badly battered,  
the left completely smashed, the front door missing. The windscreen,  
front and rear was missing, the side windows smashed. The car  
was perched nose down, and leaning down to the left, the bonnet  
stuck under a rock ledge, the boot, although stuck up in the air,  
had a large boulder on it and the roof had a large crease in it,  
almost touching Beverly's head.  
The dashboard had collapsed, trapping her legs, the steering wheel  
pressed painfully down onto her lower torso and her right arm  
was wedged in tightly between the door and the side of her seat,  
completely immobile.  
Carefully taking a breath, she called for her lover.  
"Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc, can you hear me?"  


 

Jean-Luc was dozing. His dreams were a jumble, a mixture of  
pain and violent images, interspersed with visions of Beverly  
and the happy day they had shared on their drive. Suddenly his  
eyes snapped open.  
"What was that?"  
He lay silently, willing the sound that woke him to be repeated.  
Then faintly....  
"Jean-Luc......Jean-Luc."  
Without think he cried out,  
"Beverly!"  
The blast of pain made him roll onto his side, coughing uncontrollably.  
Each cough brought flashes of agony, in both his back and his  
chest, the blood he retched up from his lungs only adding to his  
misery. With a huge effort, he quelled his coughing and curled  
on his side gasping for breath.  
It took many minutes for the pain to ease enough for him to try  
moving again. Using his good arm, he raised himself and became  
as quiet as he could, listening intently.  
The call came again and he turned downstream stream, in the direction  
of the call and squinted his eyes against the early morning sun.  
Nothing. He could see nothing of Beverly or the car. The call  
came again. He couldn't answer it but he knew he had to get to  
Beverly, her calls were getting weaker. Slowly, and with infinite  
care, he started to drag himself over the boulders that littered  
the sides of the river. Using his good arm and leg he made slow  
progress, stopping frequently to allow the pain to subside. After  
and agonising half hour he rested, continually listening for Beverly's  
call. When he had sufficiently recovered, he started moving again.  
Sliding around a particularly large rock, he came across a door  
from the car, and a little farther on, a windscreen.  
*Well, it would seem I'm on the right track.*  
He was eventually stopped by a jumble of boulders that were too  
big for him to traverse. His only option was to make his way down  
to the river and use the current to carry him beyond the obstruction.  
The going to the river was made easier by the downward slant of  
the terrain, and when he reached the river, he stopped to rest.  
The coughing that started was painful and uncontrolled. When he  
opened his tear filled eyes, he was worried to again find a small  
puddle of blood.  
*Lung damage.* He thought. *I wonder how Beverly is....she must  
be hurt too....*  
With those thoughts in his mind, he dragged himself into the cold,  
fast flowing river.  
It was very difficult. With only one leg and arm to guide him,  
he found it almost impossible to keep contact with the rocks.  
The haphazard boulders reached out into the river, forcing him  
further away from the bank. The current was pulling at him and  
he was tiring fast. He saw a place to exit the water and plunged  
his arm out to grab the rock, but his grip was weak and his hand  
slid from the rock, tearing his nails in the process. Trying to  
turn in the water, he didn't see the tree trunk stuck out from  
the bank. He slammed into it with terrible force.  
The agony caused him to lose consciousness. If not for his bad  
arm tangling in the branches and the force of the water pressing  
him against the tree, he would've been swept away and drowned.  
He came to coughing and in terrible pain. Using his good arm,  
he extricated his damaged arm from the branch....he was unable  
to stop the yell of pain...and pushed across the current until  
he could get some purchase with his foot. Still coughing and bringing  
up more blood, he managed to drag himself out of the water. He  
lay shivering and retching, coughing until he thought he would  
pass out again. Eventually he quietened, though still shivering,  
and looked about to see how he was going to climb up from the  
bank. Jean-Luc knew he wouldn't be able to hear Beverly over the  
noise of the rushing river and he also knew he couldn't go on  
much longer. It took him nearly and hour to reach the top of the  
boulders, but it was worth it. He spotted the car....or what was  
left of it. As he began his journey across the remaining rocks,  
he heard Beverly calling him. Very carefully he took the biggest  
breath he could and called back,  
"I'm coming Beverly, hang on."

 

Beverly kept drifting off to sleep. As a doctor, she knew  
this wasn't good, yet she didn't know how to stop it. It happened  
at the most peculiar times....as she was studying her injured  
right arm, and just now, in the middle of calling for Jean-Luc.  
She was overcome with worry for him and more than once descended  
into uncontrollable tears at the thought of him being injured...or  
worse. She knew she was subjected to the vagaries of shock, that  
and the head injury were making it difficult for rational thought,  
yet she despaired the thought of losing him. Again she felt the  
encroaching dizziness, and just as her eyes were closing, she  
heard his voice.  
Suddenly awake, she listened intently.  
"Beverly...."  
Overcome with joy, she called with all the strength she could  
muster.  
"Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc I'm here....in the car! Can you see it?"  
She waited....and waited...then closer, but strangely quiet,  
"I'm coming Beverly, hang on...."  
Then he was there. He appeared on the bonnet, squeezing between  
the rock ledge and what was left of the windscreen.  
"Oh, my God it's good to see you Jean-Luc! Where have you  
been? What happened to....."  
The Captain started to cough, a wet deep wracking cough that obviously  
caused him great pain and only subsided when he expectorated a  
quantity of bright blood.  
Beverly was instantly alarmed.  
"Jean-Luc! You've lacerated a lung. How often do you bring  
up blood?"  
Not yet able to answer the doctor, all he could do was shake his  
head and pant shallowly. Eventually he lifted his head and looked  
wearily at Beverly.  
"Not that often. It's worse when I exert myself. It sort  
of settles down, but it won't stop all together."  
"No and it won't until we get you to hospital. What other  
injuries do you have?"  
Jean-Luc tried to sigh, but with a grimace, failed.  
"Never mind about me.....I take it you're trapped in the  
car?"  
"Jean-Luc...."  
"Beverly.....how are you stuck?"  
With a annoyed look, Beverly told him how she was snared.  
"My right arm is jammed between the door and the seat....I  
think it's broken....and my legs are squashed under the dashboard.  
Oh, and I can't move my head about too much....the roof's bent.  
Jean-Luc moved his chest over the sill of the windscreen.  
"Do you think there's room for me in there?"  
Looking around, Beverly frowned.  
"I don't think so, Jean-Luc. The passenger seat is on it's  
side and the car has been crushed all down the left side.  
"Ok, I'll see if I can look at the right side."  
"Jean-Luc....please, before you go, tell me about your injuries."  
A sort silence followed, then he started to speak.  
"I have two cuts on my head, one over my eyebrow, the other  
at the back of my head...there's also a large lump there. My throat  
hurts and I've broken some ribs, that'll be why my lung is damaged.  
I have pain and tenderness in my stomach and back, my left arm  
is...damaged, the right knee has been badly twisted and my right  
ankle is broken. Apart from that....I'm fine."  
Jean-Luc's attempt at humour failed. Beverly was appalled with  
what she heard.  
"Jean-Luc, you shouldn't be moving. Find a comfortable rock  
and sit in a reclining position, that will...."  
Raising his left hand, the Captain silenced the doctor.  
"Beverly, I will have a look at the right side of the car,  
then I will see if I can get you out."  
"But Jean-Luc, any exertion on your part may well....."  
"I know Beverly. Look at it this way. Wouldn't you be better  
able to help me if I could get you out?"  
That got her. He was right, of course, but so was she. Exertion  
could cause further damage and she could tell he was already quite  
weak. Unable to dissuade him, she bit her tongue and let him have  
his way.  
It only took a few minutes for the Captain to find he couldn't  
get Beverly out. The right side of the car was at the edge of  
a five metre drop,....it was also badly damaged and he was sure  
he wouldn't have been able to open the doors, so he dragged himself  
back to his perch on the bonnet.  
"Beverly, I could go and look for a branch or something to  
try and lever up the dashboard, but in all honesty, I don't think  
I could do it...I'm sorry."  
"It's all right my love. Really, I'm not that banged up.  
I've got a concussion....some blood loss, but compared to you  
I'm in tip-top condition"  
The snort that escaped from Jean-Luc caused another round of dreadful  
coughing, culminating in another small gout of blood.  
Jean-Luc! Sit back....that's it....lean back and get control of  
your breathing. That's the way....gently, gently....yes, that's  
it. No more laughing mister. Jokes are now off the menu. Ok, how  
do you feel now?"  
Still softly puffing, Jean-Luc nodded his head, raising his left  
thumb in a "ok" sign.  
The injured pair sat in silence for a long time. There was little  
to talk about and they were both too tired to indulge in small  
talk. As the morning wore on the temperature started to rise.  
It was going to be a hot day.

 

 

"Jean-Luc.....hey, Jean-Luc....wake up."  
Rousing himself slowly, the Captain muttered,  
"I am awake."  
"Good. You're going to burn if you don't cover yourself,  
especially your head."  
Jean-Lifted his head and smiled tiredly.  
"And just what do you think I should use? I seem to be without  
my parasol."  
Beverly closed her eyes.  
"Hmmm, now that paints an unusual picture. What would you  
have on....satin, or lace?"  
Raising his eyebrows, Jean-Luc said dryly,  
"I thought jokes were off the menu."  
"Well, you started it.....seriously though, can you use your  
shirt?"  
Looking down at his short-sleeved shirt, the Captain decided he  
could remove it without too much difficulty. Undoing the second  
button, he leaned forward slowly, and with his good right hand,  
grabbed the collar at the back and gently raised it over his head.  
All went well until he inadvertently moved his left arm. The sharp  
stab of pain made him cry out, bringing on another bout of agonising  
coughing, sending a small quantity of blood over his shirt.  
"Jean-Luc! What happened? Are you all right?"  
After a moment or two, he replied,  
"Yes. I moved my bad arm....it caught me unawares, that's  
all."  
Bending as low as she could, Beverly said,  
"Can you move closer, so I can see your arm?"  
Moving with great care, Jean-Luc positioned himself so Beverly  
could study his bad arm.  
"You can't move it at all?"  
"Not without very strong pain."  
"Lean forward a little more, that's it. Oh Jean-Luc, it's  
dislocated!, and judging by the swelling of your wrist, I'd lay  
odds it's broken. What happened to you?"  
Sitting back upright, Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"I can't remember. I was thrown free of the car, that much  
is certain.....I ended up upside down, wedged between two large  
rocks, some distance up stream. By sheer luck, I heard you calling  
and I made my way here."  
"You were very lucky. Have you put your shirt over your head  
yet? Make sure you cover your shoulders too, at least you can  
avoid the worst of the sun."  
Jean-Luc arranged his shirt as Beverly suggested and leaned back  
to rest.  
"What about you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Beverly, it's going to get very hot in that car....is the  
sun on you?"  
Hearing her sigh, Jean-Luc became concerned.  
"Beverly?"  
"Jean-Luc.....how far is the river?"  
"About ten metres, why?"  
Another silence ensued, ending when Beverly said,  
"I'm thirsty and we're both going to need water before the  
day is out."  
"Then I'll go and get some."  
"Wait!....wasn't there some water with the camping gear?  
We could use the sleeping bags and all the other gear too!"  
Getting slowly to his feet and leaning heavily on the car, Jean-Luc  
made his way to the boot, only to find it jammed closed under  
the weight of a large boulder. With his good hand he gave it a  
push with all the strength he could muster. The rock didn't budge.  
He regained his seat with Beverly.  
"No good", he panted. "There's a bloody great rock  
on the boot. I can't move it."  
"Is there anything around that we could use to carry water?"  
Looking around, Jean-Luc was about to say "no" when  
he spotted the hubcap.  
"We may be in luck. Somehow, one of the hubcaps has stayed  
on. I could use that if I can get it off."  
Hopping and scooting along, the Captain took up position next  
to the left rear tyre. At first he tried using his fingers, already  
injured by the rock in the river, and when it wouldn't budge,  
he tried kicking it. That proved just as ineffective. He needed  
something to lever the hubcap off. He thought about it for a while,  
asking the doctor if she could see anything in the car, and when  
she answered in the negative, he decided to go down to the river  
and search for something to do the job.  
It was a slow, painful journey, gingerly inching along on his  
backside, his bad arm wrapped around his chest, his bad leg held  
out in front. He finally reached the water and his first action  
was to gulp down several handsfull of water. The pain in his stomach  
had grown slowly worse but he paid it no heed. He found what he  
sought, a good sized stick with a tapered end, then he began his  
laborious return to the car.  
Beverly heard him coming, his wheezing giving him away. She was  
just about to tell him to stop, when he was overtaken by a fit  
of coughing. Had she been able to see him, she would've been alarmed,  
for as well as coughing up more blood, he also vomited up the  
water....and it was bloodstained.  
"Captain!.....Jean-Luc! Can you hear me?"  
"Yes"....a weak reply.  
"Can you come here so I can see you?"  
A pause....then,  
"Look Beverly....I think it would be better if I just got  
the hubcap off and went for the water. I'm tired and I want to  
limit my movements. Ok?"  
"But Jean-Luc I......oh all right, but you let me see you  
when you get back!"  
Approaching the hubcap, Jean-Luc muttered to himself,  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll just be a good little  
hubcap and come off first go."  
It wasn't the first try, but on the third, Picard was gratified  
to hear the recalcitrant piece of metal let go it's grip of the  
wheel hub.  
Nodding in satisfaction, the Captain turned to face what would  
be a very uncomfortable trip to the water.  
It took a long time and when he reached the river all he could  
do was sit against a rock and pant, trying not to cough. He had  
carried the hubcap on his lap, he was happy to move it....the  
metal had become very hot and was quite uncomfortable on his thighs.  
Needing to relieve himself, he scooted to the river bank and managed  
to kneel. As the stream began, he groaned in pain. As he urinated,  
the pain in his back became almost unbearable and as he looked  
down, he was dismayed to find his urine was bloodstained. When  
he finished, he went back to his rock, retrieved the hubcap and  
began to wash it. Having cleaned it to his satisfaction, he filled  
it and, after drinking a little water, made his way to his resting  
place.  
He was feeling dreadful. The pain from various parts of his body  
was now constant, sapping his strength and filling him with dread.  
He knew he had to keep going....in these temperatures, Beverly  
could easily dehydrate. She needed him and he was determined to  
care for her. It was quite simple....he loved her and he would  
die to protect her.  
It took a huge effort to get back to the car, a task made all  
the more difficult by the water he was carrying. Twice he stopped  
and on the second occasion, a coughing fit almost spilled the  
precious cargo. When he finally arrived at the car, he had blood  
drying on his chin and chest.  
"Can you reach the hubcap, Beverly?"  
Beverly stretched out her right arm.  
"Just a little more, Jean-Luc."  
Making the effort, Jean-Luc was pleased to feel Beverly take possession  
of the water. After she had a small drink, a silence descended  
as each person retreated into their own thoughts. After a while,  
Beverly bobbed her head down as far as she could to look at Jean-Luc.  
He was dozing and she was alarmed to see the blood on his face  
and chest. She could also see livid bruises that had formed over  
his left ribs and face. He was cradling his damaged arm with his  
good arm and Beverly winced at the sight of his grotesquely misshapen  
shoulder.  
*Oh, Jean-Luc, my poor love....look at you.*  
Silent tears slowly ran down her face as she felt the depth of  
her love for this man....and the terrible frustration of not being  
able to help him. She knew he would put her well-being above his  
own and she was desperately afraid it could kill him.  
Her musings were interrupted by Jean-Luc's sudden vomiting. Beverly  
looked on in shock as Jean-Luc clasped his stomach and brought  
up bloodstained water and bile. His exertions caused a fit of  
wet coughing, more blood spilling over his torso. He collapsed  
sideways and lay trembling with pain, groaning softly.  
Beverly bit her lip and remained silent. It would not help to  
make any alarmed comments, they both knew he was seriously injured  
and nothing would be gained by panicking over it.  
When he seemed to be a little recovered, she said softly,  
"Has the pain settled?"  
Still unable to speak, Jean-Luc nodded.  
"See if you can sit up, it will help your breathing."  
Slowly, and with obvious pain, the Captain got himself upright  
and leaning back on the boulder.  
"Jean-Luc....How long have you been vomiting?"  
Gently panting, he replied in a roughened voice,  
"That's the second time. Why is there blood?"  
"That could be coming from your damaged lung....you could  
be swallowing the blood and that could bring about the vomiting  
and if your stomach is badly bruised, that would exacerbate matters.  
But there's more isn't there."  
Nodding tiredly, Jean-Luc shifted slightly.  
"When I urinate there's terrible pain in my back...here....and  
the urine has blood in it."  
"You've damaged the kidney. If we're lucky, it's just bruised."  
"And if we're not lucky?"  
"Let's not cross our bridges till we come to them eh? Jean-Luc,  
I know you don't want to, but you must keep drinking. Just small  
amounts....even if you bring it up, at least you will be getting  
a little. In this temperature it's very important."  
Jean-Luc tried to sigh and only succeeded in causing a grimace  
of pain.  
"I know Beverly....but I don't feel very well...I think I'll  
just rest a while."  
Nodding, Beverly agreed.  
"That's probably a good idea. I'll keep an eye on you."  
Jean-Luc closed his weary eyes and soon drifted off into a fitful  
doze.

 

 

Beverly tried yet again to free her arm and legs, the steering  
wheel was becoming very painful as it pressed down on her lower  
torso. She had wet herself, having no choice in the matter, and  
she was feeling absolutely miserable....in pain and desperately  
worried about Jean-Luc. No matter how hard she struggled, she  
couldn't free herself. After checking the Captain yet again, she  
leaned her head back and slipped into a troubled sleep.

 

It was the heat that woke her. It had become stifling in the  
car, all the surfaces becoming too hot to touch. As she woke,  
she became aware of Jean-Luc's wheezing. Ducking her head down  
she was shocked with what she saw.  
Jean-Luc had slumped over onto his side, sweat coursing down his  
face and body. He was deathly pale and was struggling to breathe.  
"Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc wake up!"  
He didn't stir. Beverly went from worried to frantic.  
"JEAN-LUC!"  
Still nothing.  
*Oh my God what can I do!*  
Without conscious thought, Beverly pressed the car horn. It made  
an odd, strangled sound, but it was loud and it did the trick.  
With a start, Jean-Luc opened his eyes and began coughing. When  
the fit passed and the ubiquitous blood had been expelled, the  
Captain inched himself upright and battled to regain his composure.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That bloody noise! It scared six months growth out of me!"  
Beverly felt a twinge of annoyance.  
"Scared you!? I was beside myself with fear Jean-Luc. You  
wouldn't wake up. I thought....I thought you...."  
"I'm sorry Beverly.....I was a little startled....please,  
I'm sorry."  
"Let's forget it, ok? I think we were both a little startled."  
Warm looks were exchanged, the Captain even managing a small smile.  
"That could come in handy, you know."  
Frowning, Beverly asked,  
"What would?"  
"The horn. We could sound it every now and then....maybe  
some one will hear it. At least until the battery wears out."  
A smirk appeared on Beverly's face.  
"How do you know so much about these old autos?"  
"Ah. Dixon Hill does his own repairs....cheaper that way.  
You've no idea how much trouble can be had when your car breaks  
down and you don't know how to fix it."  
"Hmmm. Good thing the Enterprise doesn't need servicing."  
"Hey, no jokes, remember?"  
"Sorry, just slipped out. We should have some more water."  
Beverly carefully picked up the hubcap and had a few sips.  
"Yuck! The water's hot."  
She passed the vessel out to the Captain and he too took some  
sips of the distastefully hot water.  
"How long will the water last?"  
Jean-Luc looked down at the hubcap.  
"We'll need more by this afternoon. I'll put this in the  
shade for now, why don't you give the horn a press."  
The strangely odd noise reverberated around the gorge, startling  
some birds that had come down to the river for a drink.  
"That's enough Beverly. We'll do it again later."  
The two friends again lapsed into a gentle silence. After a while  
Beverly asked,  
"Jean-Luc, what happened that night?, you know, when we....."  
"I had a nightmare....I told you....the Borg were hurting  
you and I couldn't......I couldn't stop them."  
"Do you have that nightmare often?"  
"Often enough. I found the more I loved you, the worse the  
nightmares became. The worst of it was I couldn't tell you."  
Reaching her hand out to him, Beverly said gently,  
"Why?"  
Taking the tips of her fingers with his, Jean-Luc managed a lopsided  
grin.  
"I would've had to tell you how much I loved you."  
"You were scared?"  
"Yes. After Kesprit I was determined not to push the issue.  
You knew how I felt, it was pointless trying to pressure you into  
something you didn't want."  
They sat quietly for a while, each absorbed with their own thoughts.  
"Beverly.....what changed?"  
"Jean-Luc, I have loved you for a long time...I think you  
knew that."  
The Captain nodded gently.  
"It was odd in a way. There was no dramatic change....I didn't  
wake up one day to find my feelings had altered overnight, but  
it slowly dawned on me that I was *in* love with you. There's  
a difference. The more I thought about it, the more I realised  
the depth of my feelings for you."  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
"Yes. I was working up to it. I was still afraid, but more  
for the unknown than for my feelings for you."  
Jean-Luc moved closer and took a firmer grip on Beverly's hand.  
"I'm so glad I came to you that night. My whole life has  
changed....I never knew I could be so happy....so contented. When  
we made love that first time....it was incredible. I had had all  
these romantic fantasies about how it would be to make love to  
you, all very contrived and sentimental, but nothing....nothing,  
could've compared to that first time. It was so....beautiful."  
Beverly closed her eyes, lost in the memory of that first time.  
"I wish I could hold you Jean-Luc."  
"I know cherie....I love you."  
Beverly felt the lump form in her throat and, barely able to speak,  
she uttered,  
"And I you, Jean-Luc."  
They stayed like that for some time, only connected by their hands,  
yet each sharing the same memory.

 

 

 

They settled down to a system of sorts. Quiet rest was interspersed  
with sips of water and blasts of the horn, until Jean-Luc voiced  
what they had both been thinking.  
"We need more water."  
It was a statement of fact. Beverly knew it was useless to say  
otherwise.  
"I wish I could go for you.....please...take care."  
Jean-Luc took her proffered hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Hey....I've got you to come back to. I'll be careful."  
The arduous journey to the river was as difficult and painful  
as before. Jean-Luc found he had to rest more and more and by  
the time he returned, he'd suffered two coughing fits and was  
dangerously exhausted. With Beverly's gentle insistence, he drank  
a little water and quickly sank into an uncomfortable sleep. As  
the sun went down, Beverly too drifted off, grateful for the falling  
temperature.  
Sometime during the long night she was woken by the Captain vomiting  
and coughing. When he recovered, he answered her soft enquiry  
by saying he was all right. He seemed to sleep again, but Beverly  
couldn't find the escape of sleep. She napped fitfully and was  
trying to find a more comfortable position when a noise stilled  
her movements. Listening intently, she heard a gruff snuffling,  
closer than she had first detected it.  
Keeping her voice low, she called to the Captain.  
"Jean-Luc!.....Come on my love...wake up...please..."  
It was the tension in Beverly's voice that cut through his sleep.  
"What is it?"  
"Listen."  
In the ensuing silence more of the snuffling was heard. There  
were animals nearby.  
"Do you know what they are, Jean-Luc?"  
It was very disconcerting talking to him in the blindness of the  
night. His voice was a welcome comfort.  
"I've no idea."  
"Do you have anything.... anything to protect yourself?  
"I have the stick I used to pry the hubcap off."  
"Oh."  
Beverly could hear the Captain moving about.  
"What are you doing?"  
"The moon will come out from behind the clouds soon. I want  
to have a better view of the surroundings."  
Suddenly there was a sinister low growling, answered by another,  
and another, some metres away. There seemed to be at least three  
largish animals circling the car....and they didn't sound friendly.  
"I'm back. It's better I stay here. They can only come at  
us from one direction, the drop on the other side is too great."  
They sat in silence for a time, listening to the noises of the  
animals, then abruptly, there was silence.  
"Jean-Luc......."  
In a blur of movement, two of the creatures rushed in and as they  
did, the moon broke cover.  
""Get out!", shouted Jean-Luc, swinging the stick.  
He whacked one of the assailants across the muzzle and on the  
return stroke, caught the other about the ears. He was satisfied  
with the yelp of pain, but as he swung again, he was overcome  
with a stab of agony from his chest. He fell backwards, the beasts  
taking the opportunity to rush in for the attack. One snapped  
at his face, while the other sank it's teeth into his already  
broken ankle. He screamed in pain as Beverly screamed in fear...  
and pressed the car horn.  
The combined noise shattered the night, but, more importantly,  
terrified the aggressive animals. They took flight and, as suddenly  
as it began, the attack was over.  
Silence returned, the only sound being Jean-Luc's groans of pain.  
"Jean-Luc!.....What happened.....what did they do?"  
"Oh God Beverly, my ankle, one bit my ankle....the bad one...Oh  
God it hurts!"  
"Oh, Jean-Luc.....I can't help you!.... Dammit! Can you put  
you foot through to me?"  
"No point.....you can't see..."  
"Wait! The interior light......"  
Jean-Luc could hear Beverly scrabbling about in the car.  
"I can't reach the bloody thing! Can you? The roof is bent....it's  
on the roof's far side."  
"I'll try."  
Jean-Luc moved slowly, lifting his body through the smashed windscreen.  
Balancing on his hips, he reached with his good hand and found  
he could just brush his fingers on the light fitting.  
"Is there a switch?"  
"Yes! I used it a few days ago. *Think Beverly! Which side?*....  
Left! It's on the left side!"  
Again stretching his arm, Jean-Luc was relieved when his questing  
fingers encountered the switch. Saying a silent prayer, he slid  
the switch. Blessedly, the light came on. Although dim, they both  
squinted their eyes.  
"Ok, Jean-Luc, let's see that ankle."  
It took some moments for the Captain to manoeuvre himself into  
position....he was rapidly losing his strength.  
"Oh, God Jean-Luc....what a mess."  
Dipping her fingers into their water, she gently cleaned the gaping  
tears, holding his leg at the calf.  
"When the sun comes up, you'll have to go down to the river  
and wash it properly. The cold will help with the pain too."  
She was greeted with silence.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
Shading her eyes she peered into the dark. Jean-Luc was lying  
on his back, his good hand covering his face. She could tell by  
his trembling, that he was weeping.  
There was nothing she could do. She couldn't ease his pain or  
cure his injuries. She had never felt so wretchedly frustrated  
in her life. Beverly kept gently running water over the mutilated  
ankle until Jean-Luc regained his composure.  
"It's ok now Beverly. I need to get off my back....it hurts.....everything  
hurts......"  
"I know my love.....I'm sure someone will come soon. That  
bridge will get their attention and they'll find us and we'll  
be rescued and in a few days we'll be as right as rain."  
"Yes... I know....it's just the pain....it gets too much  
sometimes....I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise Jean-Luc, it's perfectly understandable."  
"I'd better turn off the light now."  
It took a long time for Jean-Luc to settle himself. They stayed  
in miserable silence until the sun came up.  
Beverly could tell he'd got no sleep and neither had she. He lifted  
his head wearily and picked up the hubcap, tossing away the dirty  
water.  
"I better get some water."  
Beverly wanted so much to protest, yet she couldn't. Without water  
they would both perish and she couldn't get out of the car. The  
overwhelming feelings of frustration returned, although she said  
nothing of that to Jean-Luc.  
"Make sure you bathe that ankle thoroughly....it's quite  
swollen."  
He didn't reply, just moved off with painful slowness.  
Although it was only ten metres to the river, the boulders made  
it a difficult trek. He stopped frequently, to rest, to cough  
and to relieve himself....painfully....before he made it to the  
water. He took a good fifteen minutes to remove his sandal, a  
very unpleasant exercise, and then hesitatingly, lowered his foot  
into the running river. As the cold water flowed over his hot,  
swollen joint, he felt light-headed with pain. It would be so  
easy.....just lay down in the water....it would be quick....Beverly!  
He was jolted out of his misery by the sound of the car horn.  
There was no point in hurrying....it was impossible...he filled  
the hubcap and began his tortuous return journey. By the time  
he got back, Beverly was calling for him.  
"I'm here, what's wrong?"  
"I saw a shadow on the rock wall over there!"  
"A shadow?"  
"The shadow of a person! If you look over there, you can  
see the shadow of the bridge. I saw a person on the bridge, Near  
where it broke!"  
"Do you think they heard the horn?"  
"I don't know....but in any case, someone will be coming  
to fix the bridge....won't they?"  
Jean-Luc began to feel Beverly's excitement.  
"Yes! Even if they don't fix it, they will erect a barrier......surely?"  
"You bet! And we will get their attention.!"  
It was a much happier couple that settled down to wait.  
Towards the afternoon, Beverly remarked,  
"Is it my imagination, or is it getting a little chilly.  
The sun has been in for hours now."  
"Hmmm? Sorry...must've dozed off."  
"I said, I think it's getting cold."  
"You're right. Mountain weather is notoriously unstable.....actually,  
it looks as if it might rain."  
"We've hardly used any water.....the temperature must've  
been dropping all day. You'd better put on your shirt Jean-Luc."  
The Captain looked at his arm.  
"Umm....I think I'll give that a miss Beverly. I really don't  
want to move my arm."  
"Look, just slide on that sleeve, then sort of wriggle the  
other arm in."  
"But I...."  
"Jean-Luc.....you know as well as I do that hypothermia can  
be just as deadly as dehydration and heat exhaustion."  
"Yes but..."  
"No buts Captain, just do it!"  
Although he dreaded the pain he knew it would cause, he also knew  
Beverly was right. Doing as she said, he carefully fed the sleeve  
onto his injured arm, until it reached his shoulder, then gently  
ran his other arm through it's sleeve. Then, taking as big a breath  
as he dared, rotated his good arm and popped the shirt over his  
head. The distress that ripped through him took his breath away  
and started a bout of vomiting and coughing. His recovery was  
slow and tortuous. Beverly watched, her hand flexing in vexation.  
"Are you all right?"  
The Captain shook his head. Beverly waited impatiently for Jean-Luc  
to speak.  
"Jean-Luc...what is it?"  
Jean-Luc leaned back his head, wincing when the rock made contact  
with his injured head. Sweat streamed off his face, and Beverly  
suspected there tears mingled there too. He raised his good hand  
and hovered it over his ribs.  
"It hurts more and more....I can't touch here now. My back  
is on fire, I dread having to relieve myself.....my stomach....leg...there's  
pain everywhere Beverly, I don't know how much more I can take."  
Beverly had expected a wry comment, perhaps an admission of pain,  
but not this. She was nonplussed, confused. He was always her  
rock, her anchor....the safe place in the storm....he was the  
Captain, invincible....he was indomitable....wasn't he? With sudden  
shame, Beverly realised what she had permitted. Above all others  
she, and she alone, should have known the man....Jean-Luc....who  
lived within the Captain persona. She had allowed herself to expect  
he would be there....make things so....but this time he couldn't.  
Of the two of them, he was by far the more seriously injured,  
her major concern was that she was trapped in the car....an inconvenience  
at most. Her contrition was heartfelt.  
"Listen to me Jean-Luc. We WILL get out of this. That person  
I saw will bring more people. They can't leave a bridge like that....even  
on an unimportant road like that one. All you have to do is hold  
on, you can do that can't you? For me?"  
Jean-Luc was silent for a long time. All Beverly could hear was  
his strained breathing. Eventually he spoke.  
"For you my cherie, but if I don't make it there's someth...."  
"NO! I won't hear it! We will..."  
"Hear me Beverly, it's getting too hard to talk....please."  
Her silence was his signal to continue.  
"Take me to LaBarre. There's an oak tree....Robert and Rene  
are there...."  
"Jean-Luc please don't...."  
"Promise Beverly....please."  
In a voice just above a whisper, Beverly acquiesced.  
"I promise."  
"Thank you, my love."  
A sad silence engulfed them. Beverly's emotions surged from utter  
desolation to smouldering anger, and all the time, her frustration  
grew.  
His words startled her.  
"Night is falling. Are you warm enough?"  
"Yes...and you?"  
"There is a lot of stored warmth in these rocks. I'll be  
alright."  
Beverly sighed.  
"I thought they'd come before now."  
"Me too. Well, we'll just have to be patient, apparently  
fallen bridges aren't very high on the fix it list."  
Beverly smiled to herself. he still possessed a sense of humour....all  
was not lost.  
"Wouldn't do on the Enterprise, I know the Captain....a terrible  
tyrant...he'd have their guts for garters if they didn't ha...."  
"Beverly! What a perfectly ghastly saying. Where did you  
get that?"  
"Actually it was Will. He was watching some old holovid....something  
swashbuckling, you know....Rikerish."  
"Swashbuckling. I always rather fancied that term. Could  
you imagine me...?"  
"It's the tights....definitely."  
Careful, I almost laughed....and that should be avoided at all  
costs."  
"Understood Sir!"  
"Jean-Luc.....Do you think those animals will return tonight?"  
Beverly heard Jean-Luc pick up the stick.  
"I hope not Beverly....I hope not."  
Darkness descended and with it, the fear.  
"Are you warm, Beverly?"  
"Ha! Not really. I'm wet from the waist down....actually  
I'm an unholy mess. I pity our rescuers....I stink!"  
"So genteel, quite the lady, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, well, it's not as if I can excuse myself and go to  
the bathroom."  
"Sorry Beverly...I was just trying to...you know....lighten  
the mood."  
Beverly chuckled lightly.  
"So was I!"  
"I suppose we should try and sleep."  
"Yes....I suppose we should."  
Several minutes passed in tension, yet Beverly was surprised to  
hear Jean-Luc's shallow breathing even out in sleep.  
*Good. Tonight I will watch over you.*  
The night was long and Beverly grew quite cold. She kept alert  
all night, every noise making her heart miss a beat, but the marauding  
animals didn't return. She also monitored Jean-Luc's breathing.  
At one stage, he began coughing, however, his exhaustion was such  
that he managed to regain sleep soon after the coughing ceased.  
The doctor doubted that he actually woke.  
By sunrise, Beverly was in a light doze when she heard Jean-Luc  
stir. He rose very slowly and made his way a few metres away from  
the car. As Beverly heard the liquid splashing, she also heard  
the gasp of pain, quickly turning into a sob. It was some time  
before he was able to rejoin her.  
"Bad?"  
"Worse. Beverly, what will happen when I can't...."  
"Jean-Luc! Listen."  
With instant silence, the friends devoted every fibre of their  
being to listening.....then they heard it. The rumble of approaching  
machinery. Beverly shrieked,  
"They're coming!"  
"Sound the horn!"  
Pushing the horn again and again, they were dismayed when the  
road gang arrived, making too much noise to hear them.  
"Dammit! Why won't they shut up and listen! We have to get  
their attention."  
"I'll get on the roof, they should see me."  
"Jean-Luc I don't think that's a good idea, you're tired  
and it will cause you considerable pain...."  
"Worth it if they see me."  
"And if they don't...."  
"They will. Come on...where's your sense of adventure?"  
With her mouth open in protest, she watched as Jean-Luc gingerly  
stood and slowly climbed onto the battered roof of the car.  
Raising her voice she counselled,  
"Don't try shouting....wave your arm...gently."  
Jean-Luc found it almost impossible to stand fully upright, so,  
in his somewhat stooped position, he raised his good arm above  
his head.  
*Not bad....so far, so good.*  
He waved his arm in a small arc, knowing it was not enough. He  
straightened a little more and swept his arm above his head....then  
it happened. A blast of indescribable agony lanced through his  
body. He cried out once and toppled backwards off the roof, plummeting  
out of sight like a limp doll, past a horrified Beverly, who could  
do nothing but scream his name. In anguish she screamed over and  
over, frantically clawing at the metal that held her so implacably.  
Completely out of control, she struck the metal repeatedly, tearing  
at the steering wheel, punching and ripping at anything within  
reach. In her frenzy she struck the horn several times, not seeing  
one of the workers suddenly straightening and stilling his workmates.  
Moving with alacrity, the road gang downed tools and swarmed down  
the steep side of the gorge, stopping only when they met the river.  
Joining hands they slowed enough to make the crossing a safe one  
and were soon approaching the wrecked car. The banshee wailing  
coming from the mangled car stalled the men momentarily, but they  
quickly moved forward when they realised the maker of the noise  
was trapped in the car. The first worker to arrive stuck his head  
through the windscreen and was deeply shocked by what he saw.  
A woman, obviously trapped, was battering the dashboard with ruined  
hands, the blood splattering over the instruments and ultimately  
over him too.  
"Hey! Stop that....it's ok, we're here to help you!"  
It was as if he'd not spoken. The woman continued the destruction  
of her hands in her relentless quest to kill the car.  
Lunging forward the worker grabbed her hands, astonished with  
the strength she possessed.  
"Stop! Stop it!"  
Suddenly she stilled, the silence making his ears ring.  
"You're all right. We'll get you out."  
With a vacant expression she turned and looked at the man, tears  
flowing freely down her face.  
"What?"  
"It's ok, we'll have you out in no time."  
As the worker turned to summon his mates, Beverly let out an ear  
piercing shriek, thoroughly unnerving the man.  
"Jean-Luc! You must help him....he's.... he's....Oh dear  
God help him!"  
"There's someone else? Where.....where is he?"  
Beverly's head jerked around.  
"Down there...he fell...he's so sick....help him, oh please  
help him."  
Extricating himself from the car, the worker turned to a fellow  
gang man.  
"Merrut, go see if there's someone else on the other side....be  
careful, there's quite a drop."  
It took short minutes for the worker to clamber into a position  
from where he had an uninterrupted view. Quietly, with great tension,  
he muttered,  
"Oh shit Jav, there's a body down there...he's not moving  
and there's blood flowing down the rock. I think he's dead."  
"Can we get him out?"  
Shaking his head Merrut said sadly,  
"Nope, I don't think so."  
Radio Arrul and tell him we need an airvac....pronto. Then get  
some more people down here, with some tools....a pinch bar especially."  
To Beverly everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Though  
the worker had kept his voice low when describing Jean-Luc's condition,  
she had heard him. She was slowly going numb. The workers, after  
heavy effort, jemmied up the dashboard. The flood of pain as feeling  
returned was excruciating, but she ignored it. When her arm was  
freed, she was barely aware of it, the pain passed unnoticed.  
She didn't even hear the airvac when it came for her. As she was  
being lifted from the wreck, she suddenly started to struggle  
and shout. Almost incoherent with the sedative she had been given,  
she called for Jean-Luc again and again, until another hypospray  
brought sweet oblivion.  
Medical staff were lowered to the prostrate man who lay unmoving  
in the sunshine. It was with some surprise that one of the medicos  
found Jean-Luc alive....just.  
He was stabilised at the scene and was lifted to the airvac in  
a stasis unit. The workers watched the entire procedure from the  
car. Merrut turned to Jav and opined,  
"Odds are he won't make it....too banged up."  
After the airvac had left, the workers climbed back up to the  
bridge and in no time had erected barriers, just as the couple  
said they would.

 

 

Beverly woke in a bright room, warm, clean and pain free.  
She devoted some sleepy thought to remember why she was there,  
eventually giving up. It was all too hard.  
Jean-Luc's fall had indeed nearly killed him. He was in surgery  
for some hours, then moved to intensive care, connected to a life  
support computer, deeply unconscious.  
Beverly stirred and tried to turn over. She felt a hand on her  
shoulder and forced her eyes to open.  
"Well, hello there. I'm Doctor Harrum. How do you feel?"  
Beverly stretched, detecting small pains throughout her body.  
"Where am I?"  
The man smiled down at her.  
"You're in a hospital on Ferrid V. You had an accident in  
your car."  
"Hmmm, did I? I don't remember. What's wrong with my hands?"  
"You...ah...damaged them. We have your companion here too.  
I must tell you....he's been seriously injured, he's in intensive  
care."  
Beverly frowned.  
"My companion? Who?"  
"We were rather hoping you could tell us."  
"Nope....haven't a clue. I think I'll sleep now. G'night."  
A very puzzled doctor looked down at his patient. But surely you...."  
"G'night."  
He watched as Beverly crept back into her nice, safe, cosy sleep  
*How odd.*  
"Nurse Eln, would you call doctor Pravern please. Ask him  
to meet me in my office in, say, thirty minutes."  
With a final check of the readouts, the perplexed doctor left  
and made his was to intensive care.

 

 

The man in the life support shell was unaware of the activity  
of those around him. The technology of the twenty fourth century  
had taken much of the "humanity" out of medicine, but  
those who worked in the field never lost the need to interact  
with their patients, adopt a "hands on" approach. To  
that end, several med techs hovered about the biobed, taking readings,  
noting bio outputs and most of these dedicated people briefly  
touched the hand of the man under their care.  
Dr. Harrum stood quietly beside the biobed.  
"How is he doing?"  
The head nurse gently touched Jean-Luc's hand.  
"Quite well, actually. He's improving slowly, but steadily.  
Remarkable, considering."  
"The Doctor placed the back of his hand against the Captain's  
face.  
"His colour's not that good and he's a little warm...."  
"Yes, he has a nasty infection in the wounds about his right  
ankle. It looks like an animal bite, we're still identifying the  
bacteria. We should have it within the hour and once we do, our  
therapy will be a little more aggressive. Do we know who he is  
yet?"  
Shaking his head, the Dr. replied,  
"No, not yet. The workers who discovered them are retrieving  
the car, apparently the boot is jammed somehow. Once they locate  
their luggage, we'll know who both of them are.  
"Hasn't the woman regained consciousness?"  
"Yes.....but she wasn't... forthcoming. I'm going to have  
Dr.Pravern talk to her."  
The nurse lowered her head.  
"I see."  
"Keep me posted, I want to know the minute he regains consciousness."  
"Yes Doctor."

 

 

Ten minutes later, Dr. Harrum was in his office when there  
was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
Dr. Pravern entered. A large man, he had a kind face and a clipped  
red beard, setting off his deep blue eyes. In many ways, he was  
the physical opposite of Dr. Harrum. The smaller man stood and  
gestured to a comfortable pair of chairs near the window.  
"What have you got for me, Dannus?"  
Smiling, Dannus Harrum cocked his head to one side.  
"You always know, don't you Art?"  
"The grapevine works just as well now as it did a century  
ago. Is it the car crash patient."  
"Yes. When I mentioned to her that her companion was in intensive  
care, she acted as if she was alone in the crash, yet the report  
states that it was she who alerted the road gang to the existence  
of the badly injured man who was found nearby. She denied any  
knowledge him, dismissed me and went back to sleep!"  
The big man rubbed his beard.  
"How is she, physically?"  
Reaching for a PADD and passing it to his colleague, Dr. Harrum  
said,  
"Good. She's recovering well from her injuries...her hands  
will take some more treatments, but all in all, she's doing fine."  
"How did she injure her hands?"  
"Hang on a minute...."  
Walking a short distance to his desk, the doctor retrieved the  
airvac report.  
""Where is it?.......Ah, here we are. When the first  
road gang worker arrived at the scene, the patient was screaming  
incoherently and attacking her surroundings with her bare hands.  
Clawing....punching....slapping....completely out of control.  
It took considerable strength by the rescuer to calm her down."  
"Do we know why?"  
"Not exactly....although she did come around enough to tell  
the workers about the man, then she became hysterical again and  
was sedated shortly thereafter."  
"Hmmm, a mystery. Ok if I go and see her now?"  
"Be my guest....oh, and see if she will tell you who she  
is...and her companion."  
Beverly was quite calm. It was a curious feeling....calm, in control,  
separated from everything. Nothing could trouble her, touch her.  
She decided she would stay here....it was safe.  
Doctor Pravern stood next to Beverly's bed, looking down at her  
with a frown on his expressive face. Reaching down, he gently  
brushed the soft red hair from her face, causing her to stir and  
frown in her rest. Clasping her shoulder carefully, the doctor  
gave it a shake.  
"Hey, time to wake up."  
Beverly became very still, the only sign that she was aware.  
"Come on, you can't hide in there."  
One eye opened, then the other. Beverly lay quietly, saying nothing.  
"Hello, my name is Art Pravern, and you are....?"  
Nothing. Other than the rise and fall of her chest, Beverly was  
absolutely still.  
"Ok....you know where you are?"  
Nothing.  
"Do you know what happened?......I can tell you if you like."  
"NO!"  
"So, you can speak. We need to know who you are....is there  
anyone you wish us to contact?"  
Beverly's heart started to pound, her mouth went dry.  
"Go away. I'm tired."  
The doctor reached for a chair and sat down.  
"I won't tax you. Just tell me you name...just your first  
name, and we can take it from there."  
Panic started to take hold.  
"I said, GO AWAY! NURSE! Get this man out of here!"  
Quickly standing, the doctor waved away the hurrying nurse.  
"That won't be necessary. I'll go, perhaps I will come back  
later... when you're feeling better."  
Beverly glared up at him fearfully, willing him to disappear.

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was worried. There was something wrong, but  
he couldn't figure out what it was. His body felt odd and things  
weren't functioning properly. Just now, he got up and fetched  
a cup of Earl Grey, but he couldn't find it. It was very distressing,  
yet he didn't seem to care. Odd, most odd, yet he really didn't  
care....not at all.  
The med tech checked the temperature readout again.  
"Microbiology identified the bacteria, didn't they?"  
His companion referred to her PADD.  
"Yes, they recommended Amorstine...two micrograms every three  
hours."  
"Then why is his temperature going up? The wound's looking  
good, the infiltration of infection in the bone is receding, yet  
his symptoms suggest an infection. I'm calling Dr. Harrum. This  
is weird."  
Dr. Harrum received the call and was about to leave his office  
when his desk communicator trilled. Hesitating momentarily, he  
went to the unit and depressed the answer button, taking the call.  
Immediately after finishing the call, he contacted Dr.Pravern,  
asking him to meet in intensive care as soon as possible.  
Doctor Harrum was frowning over Jean-Luc's readouts when Dr. Pravern  
arrived.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
Motioning to his colleague, the doctors moved away from the medical  
staff.  
"I just received a call from the police. Our crash victims  
are Starfleet personnel. That man over there is none other than  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise, and the woman is Doctor  
Beverly Crusher, his CMO."  
Dr. Pravern emitted a low whistle.  
"Illustrious company indeed."  
"Their ship has been contacted, it should be here in about  
three days. In the meantime, we're to continue as we are and we  
are requested to file reports with Starfleet at our earliest convenience."  
Raising his eyebrows, Dr. Pravern shook his head.  
"They don't muck around, do they?"  
"No, and we have a problem here. The Captain is being treated  
for an animal borne infection and was responding well, yet his  
body is now reacting as if there if purulent infection present.  
It doesn't make sense. His white cell count is rising, as is his  
temperature. We need to know more about the crash. How are you  
going with Dr. Crusher?"  
With a snort of frustration, Dr. Pravern lowered his head.  
"Not very well. In fact, she ordered me from her room."  
"She chucked you out?"  
"Yep."  
Now it was Dr. Harrum's turn to whistle.  
"Feisty...."  
"Hmmm. I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything."

 

 

This time when Dr. Pravern approached, Beverly was awake.  
She hadn't been able to retreat to the comfort of sleep. She was  
restless and frightened and she certainly didn't want visitors.  
"I thought I told you to get out!"  
Dr. Pravern pursed his lips and plunged his hands in his pockets.  
"Dr. Crusher, we need to talk."  
Beverly was momentarily thrown.  
"You know who I am?"  
"Yes. I need to tell you Captain Picard is..."  
Throwing her bandaged hands up in front of her face, she moaned,  
"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it! Please, I couldn't  
...."  
Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, Dr. Pravern sat down.  
"It's all right. He's..."  
Sitting up abruptly, Beverly hissed,  
"Will you shut up! I don't want to know!"  
Placing both hands on her shoulders, he said,  
"Please Dr. Crusher...it's very import...  
Beverly drew back her hand to strike the man in front of her,  
but he was too fast for her.  
"Look! I know there's something desperately wrong here and  
you need help, but so does the Captain! He has an infection we  
can't isolate or control. You are a Doctor...help us!"  
Panting in anger, Beverly glared at Dr. Pravern.  
"What do you want to know!"  
Removing his hands, the man sat back and took a large breath.  
"When you were found, you were trapped in the car, the Captain  
was lying in a gully, some five metres below the car. We assume  
he fell."  
"Yes."  
"How long was he there?"  
Beverly lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Not long. He had climbed onto the roof to catch the attention  
of the road gang. He'd only been there a few minutes when he fell."  
"I see. So he had been with you in the car since the crash?"  
Beverly shook her head.  
"No, he'd been thrown from the car during the crash. It was  
some time before he woke up, some distance away, he heard me calling  
and made his way to me. It was very difficult for him, considering  
his injuries."  
Looking sharply at Beverly, Dr. Pravern asked,  
"Did he go near the river?"  
"Yes, several times. He entered the river to get past some  
boulders that were too big for him to climb....he retrieved water  
for us several times and he bathed his leg, after the animals  
attacked him."  
Standing suddenly, the doctor moved quickly to the wall comm.  
unit and contacted intensive care.  
"Pravern here, get me Dr. Hassum!"  
"Dannus, scan for Serraf! The pods should be infesting behind  
the liver....yes, I'll wait......I know, it must be their physiology.....ah!  
He should respond quickly....yes, I'll tell her."  
Beverly watched as Dr.Pravern returned to her bed.  
"It would seem the Captain was infested by a rather elusive  
water borne parasite from the river. I'm surprised you didn't  
take the inoculation."  
"We did."  
The doctor frowned, deep in thought. Beverly watched him intently,  
eventually offering,  
"The Captain had a nasty bout of Azzinin flu recently....perhaps...."  
"Ah, yes! His cardiac implant! His immune system was compromised  
and the cells couldn't bond effectively with the inoculant. Yes!  
We'll have to advertise that....we wouldn't want to imperil any  
more of our guests....now would we?"  
The wink was priceless and Beverly, despite her reservations,  
found herself warming to this large, friendly man.  
"Now Dr.Crusher, would you like to talk?"  
"Not really...I know, I know....give me a minute, will you...please?"  
With a decisive nod, Dr. Pravern took his leave.  
"I'll go check on the Captain, then I'll return....and we'll  
have that talk."

 

 

 

 

Dr. Hassum was just passing a PADD to a med tech when Dr. Pravern  
entered intensive care.  
"How's he doing?"  
With a wide smile...and not a little relief, Dr. Hassum sighed,  
"Much better. We've administered the purge and his temperature  
is dropping already. He should be completely free of infestation  
in two hours. His prognosis is excellent."  
"Starfleet will be pleased." Dr. Pravern muttered wryly.  
"Dr.Crusher?"  
"I think she'll be all right. She has some issues I intend  
to discuss with her, but, all in all....a recovery is within reach."  
"Good work, Art."

 

 

Beverly had removed herself from the bed and was sitting  
in a chair beside a window, enjoying the afternoon sun.  
Dr. Pravern clasped a chair in one large hand and joined her.  
Not turning to him, Beverly sighed.  
"It's a beautiful planet Doctor."  
"Yes it is...and it's Art.....Beverly."  
"Art?....Arthur?"  
"Artizz"  
"Oh."  
Nothing further was said for some minutes, then, almost in a whisper,  
Beverly started to speak.  
"A long time ago, I fell in love with a man called Jack.  
We married and we had a son. Then one day, I was told Jack had  
died. A part of me ceased to exist that day. He was Captain Picard's  
first officer and it was the Captain who brought Jack's body home.  
I promised myself that day that I would never love anybody like  
that again....it's just too painful when they're....lost. But  
I was deceiving myself. There was a man who loved me, loved me  
for a very long time, but never said anything, never let me know  
Then something happened to change all that. We were on a mission  
and we were abducted and linked telepathically through devices  
integrated directly into our brains. In effect, we "heard"  
each other's thoughts, and I felt the depth of his love for me.  
He did try to deny it, but I was privy to his dreams, dreams that  
belied his words. When we were freed and disconnected from the  
devices, he invited me for dinner in his quarters and after the  
meal, he asked me to consider taking our relationship to a more...intimate  
level. We had been friends....best friends for a very long time....and  
I did love him, but I was terrified a relationship like that could  
destroy our beautiful friendship...so I turned him down. I hurt  
him dreadfully that night. He had been at his most vulnerable  
and I coolly stabbed him in the heart.  
I was afraid in other ways too. Being a Captain in Starfleet is  
a dangerous and consuming position. What if I took the step and  
loved him the way he wanted and one day he is brought to my sickbay  
and I was unable to save him? It would destroy me....my penance  
for giving myself entirely to another. But it would seem that  
sometimes the heart overrides the brain and we took that step....together,  
I finally admitted I loved him....I was *in* love with him.....do  
you know what I mean? It was only recently....this was our first  
holiday on our own."  
"As you know, he was badly injured in the crash and I had  
convinced myself that he was dead after his fall from the car.  
When you told me he was in intensive care, I was sure he would  
die...and I would be in pain again. I just couldn't cope."  
"I know I "lost it" in the car, I also know how  
I tried to retreat from the world....hiding in sleep, ordering  
doctors from my room..... I was frightened."  
"And now?"  
"Scared witless."  
"But...."  
"But I know now the time we have together is priceless.  
There is no insurance in matters of the heart, but there are assurances,  
and they come from him."  
Proffering his hand, Dr. Pravern asked,  
"Would you let me escort you to intensive care?  
Gathering her courage like a cloak around her, Beverly lifted  
her chin.  
"Lead on."

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was becoming irritated. He was in a box and couldn't  
find his way out...and, somehow, people kept touching him. Hands  
brushed his face, his shoulders and his hands. He heard murmuring,  
but he couldn't make sense of it.  
*Every lock has a key, every puzzle a solution.*  
He lay there, feeling somewhat unwell and confused, rapidly tiring  
of this bizarre game.  
Then he felt it. A familiar touch.  
*Beverly! Help me, I'm trapped!*  
"The brain activity just increased....when you touched him!  
Keep it up, talk to him."  
Leaning close to her lover she said quietly,  
"Jean-Luc, I'm here....you were in an accident, but you're  
going to all right. Jean-Luc, we need you wake up. It's time you  
took over some of the life support functions. How about a big  
breath....it won't hurt, I promise."  
Several minuted passed, then Jean-Luc's chest started to expand.  
"That's it Jean-Luc! Come more...For me, you can do it."  
Suddenly a med tech said tightly,  
"He's challenged the autobreather, he's got five seconds  
before it cuts in again."  
Jean-Luc's efforts brought another big breath.  
"He's done it. He is establishing a strong breathing pattern.  
Take the autobreather off line....be ready for a cessation...."  
A gentle hand on her shoulder announced Art Pravern.  
"Pretty spectacular Beverly. You touch him and he responds.  
I'm impressed."  
His eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"That's quite a touch . I'll get you a chair."  
Beverly smiled in gratitude. As she sat down, she noticed Jean-Luc  
had begun to sweat profusely.  
"Um, is that normal?"  
Dr. Pravern nodded.  
"Yes it's only a reaction to the purge. Nothing to worry  
about. Would you like some privacy?"  
"That would be nice. I take it the biobed's readout can be  
viewed elsewhere?"  
"Don't concern yourself, the staff will watch him like a  
exxorrup."  
"Is that good?"  
"That's excellent. Goodnight Beverly, call me if you need  
me."  
"Art, you remind me of some of my friends on the Enterprise."  
"They're outstanding, I hope."  
Beverly giggled.  
"One is a councillor, the other, the ship's first officer."  
"Interesting combination."  
As they spoke, the med techs were disconnecting some of the life  
support systems, the Captain was winning the battle with unconsciousness.  
Beverly sat quietly, holding Jean-Luc's hand and talking to him  
in a soft voice.  
She devoted some time over the next few hours, during periods  
of quiet, to analyse what had happened to her. All she had told  
Dr. Pravern was true, but there was more. When she had thought  
Jean-Luc was dead, she had withdrawn....not a good sign, but she  
had re-emerged and felt stronger for it. It was as if she had  
been through some sort of test....a trial..... that she had managed  
to pass...eventually. So, what of the future? She now knew she  
was ready to face, and accept the job they did and the dangers  
that entailed. It was a double edged sword, her job could be just  
as fraught with disaster as that of the Captain, although this  
was the first time she was aware of her actions having an effect  
on anybody except Wesley. It was a major shift in attitude and  
she was determined to speak to Jean-Luc about it. But first, he  
had to wake up.

 

 

It was late in the morning that a change overtook the Captain.  
One moment he was lying peacefully, the next, his entire body  
became rigid, his hands gripping the sides of the biobed in a  
vice like grip. His mouth opened and he took a large breath, holding  
it for some seconds, until he began to tremble.  
Without hesitation, Beverly swung the shell out of the way and  
placed her hands on his chest, at the same time saying firmly,  
"Jean-Luc! You're all right. Open your eyes!"  
The Captain's eyes snapped open, moving rapidly from side to side,  
unseeing. What ever had gripped him, was still exerting it's influence.  
Beverly knew she had to wake him, before he did himself some damage.  
"Look at me! Jean-Luc, look at me!"  
He seemed to hear her, his eyes began to search for her. Beverly  
moved her hands from his chest until she was holding his head.  
"Here I am, come on Jean-Luc, I'm here."  
Suddenly, Jean-Luc's eyes stopped and Beverly saw recognition  
in them. The breath he had been holding was expelled with force  
and tears welled in his eyes. His body, still rigid, trembled  
and his hands continued their crushing grip of the biobed.  
Panting, he whispered harshly,  
"Beverly.....are they gone?"  
Stroking her hand over his face, Beverly tried to stem his tears.  
"What, Jean-Luc, has what gone?"  
Without warning, his right hand released it's grip of the bed  
and grabbed Beverly's arm in a painful hold.  
"The animals! They're hurting me Beverly, please make them  
stop.....no more....please?"  
Still stroking his head, Beverly raised her voice.  
"They're gone Jean-Luc, you're safe.....look at me, you're  
safe."  
Three med techs stood by, watching the readouts and waiting to  
see if Beverly needed any help. They had previously come to an  
agreement with Beverly and would not act unless she asked for  
assistance.  
Slowly, the tension began to leave the Captain's body. As Beverly's  
words registered in his mind, his hands relaxed their grip and  
his breathing evened out.  
"Safe? They're gone?" He asked piteously.  
"All gone Jean-Luc, you're safe now."  
Taking his hands in her own, Beverly said gently,  
"It's all right now Jean-Luc. I'll stay with you, rest now  
my love."  
"You'll stay with me?"  
"Yes."  
Within moments, his body relaxed completely and his eyes drifted  
shut, sleep claiming him. Beverly held his hand and whispered,  
"Sleep well my love."

 

 

 

Jean-Luc knew she was there. He had just wakened, his  
eyes were still closed, yet he knew. It was her breathing, her  
scent, the calmness she gave him, he felt all these things and  
rejoiced in them.  
Without opening his eyes, in a roughened voice, he muttered,  
"How long have I been here?"  
As Jean-Luc knew of Beverly's presence, she was aware he had woken.  
More a matter of medical experience, there was, however a change  
she felt....the strength of his inner self perhaps, whatever it  
was, she was waiting for the question.  
"All told?.....nearly three days."  
"And my condition?"  
Stifling a giggle, Beverly couldn't resist.  
"Stunning....as always."  
"Beverly!......I'm serious."  
"Of course.....sorry...it just...."  
"....Slipped out....I know. Now if you would be so kind...."  
"As your personal physician....off duty, of course, I can  
tell you that your injuries are healing rapidly and you will suffer  
no permanent damage because of them. Your treatment has been exemplary  
and, if you care to open your eyes, I will introduce you to your..."other"...doctor."  
Beverly felt a thrill, as she always did, when his eyes opened  
and his warm hazel gaze fell upon her. Feeling herself flush,  
she quickly deflected his attention to the introduction.  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Doctor Dannuss Harrum."  
The men shook hands, an awkward silence avoided by Beverly's intuition.  
"The Captain wishes to know when he can get out of bed, get  
dressed and be discharged, in that order."  
Dr. Harrum laughed, Jean-Luc scowled.  
"I see you're familiar with his habits."  
"When it comes to getting out of sickbay, I'm an expert."  
"If you will excuse me Beverly, I would like to ask my doctor  
some questions."  
Thinking he had insulted the Captain, Dr. Harrum straightened  
and hid his smile.  
"I'm sorry Captain, what would you like to know?"  
Putting on his best "Captain's" visage, Jean-Luc said  
firmly,  
"Like she said, when do I get out?"  
There was a moment of suspended time when all three remained immobile,  
then a rare full grin crept across Jean-Luc's face. Beverly laughed  
out loud and, eventually, Dr.Harrum realised he'd been set up.  
"Well, Captain, on the strength of that, I would say you  
can get up this afternoon and if all goes well, you may be discharged  
tomorrow. We'll move you to a ward in the east wing....it's very  
pleasant there, You definitely don't belong here...this is for  
sick people."

After that, things moved quickly. As promised, Jean-Luc was  
moved to another room, but not before a protracted..discussion..on  
the reasons why he couldn't walk there and why it was hospital  
policy to require patients to be wheeled about. In any case, it  
made for a silent journey, the poor orderly thoroughly terrified  
of the Captain.  
When the unfortunate young man had left, Beverly rounded on Jean-Luc.  
"You really can be a pain in the a..."  
"Beverly! That is not necessary, thank you. That lad should've  
listened to me. I was quite capable of walking here. Why tie up  
a piece of equipment that could've been better employed by a sick  
person."  
"That *lad* as you call him, was following the policy of  
his employer, just as you expect your crew to follow your orders.  
Why is it that you think rules don't apply to you? Talk about  
holier than thou...."  
They stood toe to toe, the sparks evident in their eyes. Jean-Luc  
raised his hands, one going to Beverly's back, the other into  
her hair. He approached very slowly, his lips softly brushing  
hers, again, then with more pressure. Beverly's arms encircled  
his head and they descended into a languid, lengthy kiss.  
Placing his lips near her ear, Jean-Luc whispered,  
"I *order* you to sleep with me....now."  
Beverly gasped as he nibbled her neck.  
"Jean-Luc....we can't...this is a hospital for God's sake...."  
"I didn't mean *that*....To be truthful I don't think that,  
at this moment, I could...well, you know...but I do want to sleep  
with you....in my arms....Please?"  
Gently stepping from his embrace, she held her hand out and led  
him to the bed. Removing their hospital issue robes and pulling  
the covers back, they settled under the covers and were soon asleep.  
Towards the evening, Dr. Pravern stuck his head around the door,  
and, after his surprise abated, left with a huge grin on his face.  
In the morning, the couple shared a reasonable breakfast and were  
lingering over coffee when Beverly reached over and took Jean-Luc's  
hand.  
"We need to talk my love."  
Jean-Luc frowned slightly and tilted his head.  
"We do?"  
"Uh huh."  
The Captain gently placed the cup in it's saucer, becoming attentive.  
"Go on."  
"Do you remember anything about the rescue?"  
Pursing his lips, the Captain shook his head.  
"Not really, in fact I have only a hazy recollection of being  
on the car roof."  
Beverly frowned and lowered her head and began wringing her hands.  
"Jean-Luc, when you fell from the car.....I....well, I ...lost  
control."  
Beverly raised her hand to forestall Jean-Luc.  
"Please, let me finish. I had been feeling so frustrated....increasingly  
so,....of the two of us, by far, you were the more seriously injured.  
Yet, you had to do everything....you even fought of those damn  
animals, while I sat, useless, in the car. When you fell, it was  
like a dam breaking. I attacked everything within reach. That's  
how I did this..."  
Beverly proffered her hands.  
"When the road gang reached us I was incoherent, the worker  
had to grab me and yell to get my attention. Even then I didn't  
tell them about you. It wasn't till they were freeing my legs  
that I suddenly remembered you. I can't understand that part....you're  
the most precious thing I...."  
Beverly had to stop and wipe away the tears that fell. Jean-Luc  
remained silent, watching her intently.  
Taking a big breath, she continued.  
"Just before the airvac arrived, one of the men went and  
checked where I told them you had fell. The last thing I heard,  
was that he thought you were dead."  
"Beverly...."  
"No, it's all right....I'm all right."  
"I became hysterical again, and had to be sedated. My next  
memory was waking up here. When Dr. Pravern came in and told me  
about you, I denied your existence. I didn't want to know.....I  
was so afraid Jean-Luc. The old fear.....loving you, only to lose  
you....I thought it was happening. I was convincing myself that  
you would die...despite their efforts, and I couldn't handle it.  
I refused to see Dr.Pravern....at one stage I kicked him out of  
my room, and all he was doing was trying to help me...and you.  
It wasn't until you became so sick with the parasite infection  
that the doctor shook some sense into me....literally. They couldn't  
identify the problem and you were getting sicker and sicker. By  
this time, they knew who we were....and I couldn't hide in anonymity  
anymore. He confronted me and I capitulated. I faced my fear Jean-Luc.....and  
I think I won. I told Dr.Pravern there was no insurance in love....but....there  
are assurances....and you give them to me my love. It will take  
time, but I will leave my baggage behind. I love you unreservedly....and  
without fear. I always will."  
Jean-Luc rose and took Beverly in his arms.  
"Those last words are the sweetest I've ever heard. I'm so  
sorry you had to face all this, but if we come out of this stronger,  
it was worth it. And, for the record, my love for you is also  
without bounds. I love you, I adore you....and I always will."  
They closed the distance between them and kissed slowly, lovingly.  
The visitor had to clear his throat twice before his presence  
was realised. They parted, straightening their robes, a gentle  
smile on their faces.  
"Art, how lovely. Come in."  
"Is this all you two ever do?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Never mind. So! I take it this is the illustrious Captain  
Picard."  
Jean-Luc's eyebrows went up a notch, Beverly noted the change.  
"Jean-Luc, take no notice....he's joking. This is Dr.Art  
Pravern. Art, Jean-Luc Picard."  
The men shook hands and before Jean-Luc could say anything, Art  
informed them,  
"Your ship is in orbit and a fellow called Riker is downstairs  
waiting, rather impatiently, to see you. Shall I send him up?"  
Beverly and Jean-Luc looked at each other and laughed, bemusing  
Art. The Captain recovered first.  
"Of course, by all means, send him up. Somebody should."  
The couple descended into chuckles again....Dr. Pravern shrugged  
and used the comm unit to give permission for Will to be allowed  
up.  
They were still laughing when Will arrived, a sight he was very  
happy to see.  
"Will! Come in."  
"Hello Sir, Beverly, how are you both?"  
In unison they said,  
"Fine Will."  
and burst out laughing again.  
Shaking his head, Dr. Pravern bid them farewell and made his exit.  
"Well, are you ready to come home?"  
"Err...yes...Will, could you organise a uniform....I really  
don't want to appear in my ....night attire."  
"Will, beam him directly to his quarters, he...."  
"Beverly, I want to visit the bridge, and there's...."  
Placing her hand on her hip, Beverly extended her finger and waved  
it at the astonished Captain.  
"Look here you. I'm still the CMO around here and I say you're  
going to your quarters to rest and *I'm* going with you to make  
sure you do! Ok?"  
"Quite."  
"When you're ready Will."  
"Yes Ma'am!"

 

 

The men stood quietly as Beverly fussed about the Captain.  
"Now I'm just going to freshen up....you two behave yourselves."  
They watched her disappear into Jean-Luc's bathroom.  
"Phew! Better you than me....Sir."  
"Hmmm."  
"Captain....can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Will."  
"Who was driving, you know, when you had the accident?"  
Squinting his eyes thoughtfully, Jean-Luc answered.  
"Beverly.....why?"  
Looking at his feet, Will tried hard to hide his amusement.  
"Oh nothing really, it's just I'm a little surprised.....you  
know, after what Deanna did to the old Enterprise when she drove....."  
"My God Will, don't you EVER let Beverly hear you say anything  
even remotely like that....."  
"Like what?".......  
"Oh, Beverly....."

 

The End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
